Possibilities
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Four times Callie and Lexie kissed and one time that they let Mark watch. Callie/Lexie


**Disclaimer: **Grey's isn't mine. If it were, it would be called Callie's Anatomy.

**A/N:** Written solely for the International Day of Femslash!

* * *

I.

Erica had left her.

Walked off and never said goodbye, disappeared without a trace, _left her_.

That's how she found herself in her ex-husbands roach trap of a home, drunk, and curled up in Lexie Grey's bed as she sobbed into said woman's shoulder.

She's not sure how she got there, or why Joe had decided to call Lexie of all people. But when Little Grey's lips ghosted over hers in a comforting, chaste kiss, she found she didn't much care anymore.

Her tears began to slow. Falling into the rhythm of soothing strokes against her back and a heartbeat under her ear.

"It'll be okay, Dr. Torres," Lexie whispered.

She almost believed her.

* * *

II.

Only Lexie Grey would set up a kissing booth on the PED's floor during their annual winter carnival.

Five dollars per kiss. All benefits going toward the pizza party they were letting the kids indulge in afterward.

It was a for a good cause, right?

So, Callie waited in line patiently.

With about ten other men.

They'd given her odd looks but kept their mouths shut, when she sent pointed glares in their direction. But still, some lingered, even after they'd already had their turn. Waiting to see what Dr. Grey would do.

Callie didn't give her a chance to react. She stepped up to the booth, shoved her five bucks in the little jar, grabbed the front of Lexie's lab coat and laid one on her.

All lips and the slightest hint of tongue flicking against the seam of the younger girls mouth, before she broke away.

Callie winked at the dazed girl.

Bubble gum and chapstick.

She wouldn't think about anything else for days.

* * *

III.

Arizona had called her a newborn. Again.

Callie grumbled and punched the front of her locker, immediately regretting it as a bolt of pain shot through her, "Fuck!"

"Are you alright, Dr. Torres?"

She turned, startled to find Little Grey standing only a few feet away, in an otherwise unoccupied locker room, watching her with wide, concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lexie frowned and gestured toward her throbbing hand, "Clearly you aren't."

"You know what?" Callie growled softly, "I don't want to talk about it! Okay?"

That only made her more persistent.

"No, it's not okay! You just hit an inanimate object and you're telling me that you're fine? I don't think so."

Callie clenched her unharmed fist at her side, "I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it?"

"I know. I just wanted to help-"

The next thing Callie knew, she'd pushed Lexie against the same locker she punched a few minutes ago and kissed her like she'd been longing to kiss Arizona for weeks now.

Sucking Lexie's bottom lip between her own. Swiping it with her tongue before slipping inside her mouth to coax the girl into a gentle duel.

She didn't stop until Lexie moaned and arched against her, tiny fingers clutching at the front of her scrubs, kissing her back with equal vigor.

"So, what do you think?" Callie breathed heavily the second their lips broke apart, "Nothing about it said _newborn_ right?"

* * *

IV.

Lexie had broken Mark's penis.

The sweetest girl alive had taken down the manwhore of Seattle Grace.

Callie was impressed. And slightly horrified.

Mostly because Mark was in surgery and Lexie was clinging to her like a baby monkey, scared out of her mind.

"Okay, enough," Callie detached herself from the girl's grip and cupped her cheeks, gently wiping away the tears, "So what? You broke his penis. Big deal. He'll recover and in six weeks you're gonna to be boinking each other's brains out once again. It's going to be alright."

Lexie shook her head, lower lip quivering as another round of tears brewed, "What if he hates me?"

Callie didn't know what to do anymore. Which is probably why she leaned in and kissed her.

Soft and slow.

Pure comfort, nothing else.

"He won't hate you."

"You promise?" she sniffed.

Callie smiled and smoothed Lexie's hair back from her face, "I promise."

* * *

V.

"Oh, come on! Why won't you kiss her?" Mark exclaimed over his beer, "You're a lesbian now! What's the problem?"

Callie glanced over at Lexie who was blushing furiously on the couch next to her. Halfway between being turned on at the idea and outraged that her best friend was trying to hook her up with his girlfriend.

Seriously? How lame was that?

By now though, there was just enough alcohol in her system to make her consider it. Waiting until Lexie met her gaze to raise an eyebrow in question. Seeing if she objected to the idea.

The girls cheeks reddened further, the smallest hint of a tentative grin bubbling beneath the surface.

That was all the consent she needed.

Lexie's fingers tangled in her hair as they met each other halfway.

Their mouths slid together easily. Opening, teasing, tasting.

Callie felt Lexie slide an arm around her and tug gently until they fell back into the cushions. Long legs cradling her. Curves arching and molding against her as their tongues danced playfully until neither of them could breath.

By then, Lexie's hands were under her top, thumbs flicking over her nipples as their hips had started grinding together of their own accord.

Her mind swirled, fuzzy from booze and lust.

God, this was getting out of hand.

But the more she thought about it, the more Lexie moaned beneath her and the harder it got to do the right thing.

Fuck it.

Callie chanced a peek over at Mark, giggling when she realized his jaw was practically on the floor, before nipping her way down Lexie's neck.

It felt so damn good being bad.

Within seconds, Callie had managed to drag both of their shirts over their heads. Bras falling to the floor. Gasping against Lexie's mouth as their bare flesh met for the first time, slipping and gliding together. Lost against rolling hips.

The rest of their clothes came next, lost somehow between cupping small, but deceivingly full breasts in her hands and pressing her hip tightly against the apex of the Lexie's thighs. Coming together once again, blissfully naked.

Callie couldn't wait anymore. Taking Lexie's hand in her own, she slid it hastily down her stomach and between her legs. Pressing two of those dainty fingers up into her before the girl even had a chance to process what happened.

She groaned, pleasure coiling low in her stomach. Urging her silently to thrust, to move, to do _anything_.

And there it was. A flicker of movement. Fingertips curling within her. Pressing against that spot that had taken her years to find, making her knees wobble and her breath hitch.

Callie returned the favor. Slipping through Lexie's wetness, circling her clit playfully before sliding inside, creating a slow rhythm.

They moved together.

Harder and faster as the minutes passed by.

Callie could feel her release approaching quickly. That pleasant burn building, her inner muscles clenching.

With a few hard thrusts of her hips, palm grinding into Lexie at just the right angle, the girl reared back and let out a silent scream. Her body quivering and quaking against her.

It was enough to send her over the edge herself. Pulsing helplessly around the fingers inside of her. Muscles giving way, resting fully on top of Lexie, head in the crook of her neck as they both recovered.

"Oh, my God," Mark whispered from across the room, both of them having managed to forget that he was there, "_Please_ tell me I didn't just dream that."

Callie felt a laugh rumble through her chest. That poor, _insanely_ lucky, bastard.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Lexie warned him, and before Callie could ask what she meant, her head had been tilted up and she met her in a slippery kiss.

Her head spun. Feeling the flutter of arousal flooding through her again.

Damn.

This was going to be a long night.

**End.**


End file.
